Восточные сказки
by Golden Tamarin
Summary: Чарующая роскошь востока, неистовая страсть, изысканные ласки и нега сладострастия. Все это и не только в тайных покоях царя Шахрияра. Slash. [King Shahryar(Eggman)/Erazor Djinn], [Ali Baba(Tails)/King Shahryar/Sonic]
1. Chapter 1

**Царь Шахриар(Эггман)/Эрейзор Джинн**

Царь Шахрияр сладко потянулся в своей огромной постели, вдыхая свежую утреннюю прохладу. За окнами занимался рассвет. Слышны уже были птичьи голоса.

«Никогда пение птиц не бывает так прекрасно, как весной, — подумал царь. — Скорее всего оттого, что это время года — пора любви».

Великому владыке предстоял особый день, ведь именно сегодня благодарные друзья и подданные будут преподносить ему дары. Возможно, среди них найдутся хорошенькие невольницы и невольники, и может статься, что одно из этих созданий пробудит в нем желание.

Двери спальни бесшумно распахнулись, и вошел слуга. День владыки начался. Царь легко спрыгнул с постели. Первым делом чашечка крепкого кофе. После, ополоснув розовой водой лицо, Шахрияр отдал себя во власть проворных рук цирюльника, тщательно уложивших его гордость — роскошные рыжие усы. Затем владыка позволил облачить себя. Для сегодняшнего дня были избраны фиолетовый и золотой — «цвета пророка». Шелковые шальвары и туника, халат с широкими рукавами, сияющими желтой парчовой подкладкой. Золотая рукоять кинжала, расписанная латунью, виднелась из-за алого кушака. Тюрбан с крупным сверкающим рубином украшал величественную голову владыки. Теперь царь был вполне готов принять посетителей с богатыми дарами.

В сопровождении телохранителей царь Шахрияр проследовал в главный зал — огромное помещение, сводчатый потолок которого поддерживали колоны из византийского голубого мрамора, а стены были расписаны затейливым орнаментом с позолотой. Утро шло своим чередом. Владыка восседал, скрестив ноги, на широкой, украшенной самоцветами золотой скамье под парчовым балдахином. Один за другим подданные и послы соседних стран входили в зал. Они предъявляли верительные и благодарственные грамоты, почтительно склонившись, вручали дары. Большей частью это были неизменные белые верблюды, другие экзотические животные и драгоценности. Но ни один подарок не радовал пресыщенный взор Шахрияра. Утреннее радостное настроение безвозвратно улетучилось, царь начал скучать.

Раздался голос распорядителя:

— О, владыка. Прибыли дары от знатных купцов нашей столицы. Сопровождает Тейлз Али-Баба.

Царь Шахрияр давно хотел увидеть юношу, ставшего героем. Сын бедного торговца тканями спас их главный город от разбойников. Вслед за голубоглазым юнцом появились слуги, несущие разноцветные шелка. Рулоны разворачивали, демонстрируя владыке их блеск и великолепие. Затем внесли три фарфоровых вазы, полные благоуханной амбры, потом два ларца из золота и серебра — первый был до краев полон жемчугом, второй — самоцветами. Последними ввели восемь арабских скакунов с золочеными уздечками и седлами, отороченными парчой, дивной красоты.

Али-Баба выступил вперед и низко склонился перед Шахрияром.

— Великий царь, — дрожащим от волнения голосом заговорил юноша. — Два дня тому назад купцы нашего города и всеми уважаемый Наклз Синбад-мореход обратились ко мне с просьбой. Я обязался доставить вам эти знаки нашей признательности и преданности, а также это…

Очаровательная служанка, стоящая позади Али-Бабы, вынесла золотую лампу на шелковой подушке и также почтительно поклонилась.

— Это какая-то шутка? — спросил Шахрияр, зевая.

— Мой повелитель. Это необычная лампа…

 **vvvvv**

Поскольку царю приходилось в поте лица трудиться на благо страны, часы отдыха имели для владыки большое значение. Шахрияр умел их ценить, как, впрочем, общество красивых и умных мужчин.

Так появились уединенные укромные покои. Они представляли собой небольшой круглый двор, обнесенный изящными агатовыми портиками. Кровли над ним не было вовсе. В самом центре красовался фонтан из белого мрамора, по его бортику располагались фигуры животных: ежа, лисы, ехидны, летучей мыши и другие изображения из чистого золота и обильно усыпанные драгоценными камнями. Пол дворика был выложен квадратной плиткой из зеленого и желтого малахита. Массивные двери с рукоятями, отлитыми из золота, вели в секретный двор. А на противоположной стороне была едва заметная узенькая дверь из черного дерева. За ней располагались внутренние покои, богато украшенные бархатом и муслином. В самом центре на возвышении находилось ложе, крытое красным шелком, по которому живописно были разбросаны подушечки того же цвета с золотым шитьем. Подле ложа на столике стоял поднос с жареным цыпленком, блюдом плова, кувшинчиком с оливковым маслом и вазой с гранатами. Тут же стоял хрустальный графин с вином. Пол устилали толстые ковры с причудливым узором. И ничего более…

Усевшись на ложе, царь достал из-за пояса золотую лампу и потер ее бок. Земля задрожала, и перед Шахрияром вырос джинн огромного роста. Он тут же согнулся перед царем в три погибели:

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил джинн голосом, подобным грому. — Требуй — получишь. — Его тело было напрочь лишено растительности, а мускулы необычайно велики.

Улыбаясь, Шахрияр потер ладони друг о друга:

— Тебя.

Джинн потянулся, и все мышцы у него напряглись как у Геркулеса:

— Мой господин и повелитель. Никто не сравнится с тобой в величии и мудрости, но ты пока еще не мой владетель. Желание моего последнего хозяина не выполнено.

В этот момент дверь в покои открылась, и на пороге оказался Али-Баба.

— Ты? — загремел Шахрияр. — Что тебе здесь нужно? А?

Царь угрожающе поднял руку, приближаясь к лису.

— Я... я... — лепетал юноша, испугавшись.

— Он хочет, чтобы ты, владыка, сделал с ним то, что намереваешься совершить со мной, — громко сказал джинн, скрестив руки на груди.

— Что?.. Совсем обалдел?! Яйца выросли больше мозгов! — Шахрияр с размаху отвесил Али-Бабе подзатыльник.

Молодой лис зашатался, сквозь шерстку было видно, как он покраснел. Но на его лице мелькнула затаенная улыбка.

Царь заметил это.

— Что?! — Он разинул рот от удивления. — Ах, так!

Шахрияр схватил юношу за плечи, толкнул его поперек ложа спиной вверх и несколько раз с силой ударил по узким мальчишеским ягодицам. Али-Баба не издал ни звука. Разъяренный царь поднял его кафтан сзади. Лис был без нижнего белья, его упругие ягодицы еле заметно вздрогнули от нескольких ударов тяжелой ладони. Шахрияр улыбнулся, обнажив зубы, и тот час принялся со всей силы бить по голым ягодицам своей крепкой рукой так, что задница Али-Бабы подпрыгивала. Но юноша молчал. Царь со злорадством продолжал наносить удары:

— Так тебе!.. Так тебя, так!

А рыжий красавчик продолжал чуть заметно приподнимать свои ягодицы навстречу его ладоням. Постепенно, Шахрияр все нерешительнее опускал ладони на зад Али-Бабы, который тот от нетерпения подбрасывал вверх. Царь же с нескрываемым любопытством и возбуждением рассматривал что-то у лисенка между бедер.

«Как же мне все это надоело», — вздохнул про себя джинн, невольно ставший свидетелем этой сцены. После пары месяцев пребывания в открытом море с оголтелыми матросами и чокнутым Синдбадом, его мало что могло удивить.

Наконец, отдуваясь, Шахрияр отпустил молодого лиса, у которого уже был стояк. Царь встряхнул его за плечи, поправил ему одежду, а джинн помог проводить Али-Бабу до двери и, очевидно, перенес домой.

Не говоря ни слова, Шахрияр улегся на ложе, с нетерпением ожидая джинна.

— А имя у тебя есть? — спросил он, улыбаясь в усы.

— Меня зовут Эрейзор Джинн, мой господин.

— Иди ко мне Эрейзор. — Царь протянул ему навстречу руки.

Джинн снял свои штаны, подошел к царю, аккуратно приспустил его шальвары, обнажив член, и уже перекинул ногу, собираясь усесться сверху. Вид у него был совершенно равнодушный.

— Нет, ко мне спиной, — потребовал Шахрияр.

Эрейзор вскинул брови, вероятно представив себе позу, которую царь пожелал.

— Давай же, поворачивайся. — Словами и руками Шахрияр помог ему повернуться и сесть верхом.

Джинн осторожно опустился на член владыки, придерживая его рукой. Поразительно, но в заднице у него было так влажно, что смазка и не требовалась. Руки царя и пальцы Эрейзора встретились у половых органов, облегчая им соединение.

— Ну, начинай! — не выдержал Шахрияр, и все тело джинна медленно начало двигаться вверх и вниз. Царь похлопывал Эрейзора по крепким рельефным ягодицам, чуть-чуть пощипывал их, гладил джинна по изогнутой спине, по пояснице, слегка щекотал его.

— Пожалуйста, хозяин. — Сжимая ягодицы, упираясь вытянутыми руками Шахрияру о бедра, Эрейзор старался двигаться вверх и вниз.

Его анус плотно обхватывал член царя, и тот, упиваясь неизъяснимо сладостным ощущением, несколько минут лежал неподвижно. Но похоть нарастала, и Шахрияр начал ладонями давить джинну на спину, принуждая того наклонить широкую грудь к своим коленям. Эрейзор слабо сопротивлялся, но постепенно уступил настойчивости владыки. Руки джинна все больше сгибались в локтях, а голова наклонялась все ниже и ниже.

Жадный взор Шахрияра впился в широко раскрытые ягодицы Эрейзора, царь тут же грубо сжал их пальцами, чтобы на несколько секунд задержать движения джинна и справиться с нахлынувшим жаром — владыка боялся преждевременно кончить. Полежав несколько секунд неподвижно, Шахрияр отпустил его ягодицы, и они тот час пришли в движение. Царь закрыл глаза и лишь изредка из-под опущенных ресниц бросал мимолетные взгляды на зад Эрейзора, ритмично подымавшуюся и опускавшуюся. Долго любоваться этим зрелищем Шахрияр не мог, так как это чрезвычайно ускоряло наступление у него оргазма, в чем владыка отнюдь не был заинтересован. Но вот невольно бедра царя начали напрягаться, вздрагивать с каждым движением джинна. Сдерживаться становилось все труднее и труднее. Тем более Эрейзор, кажется, потерял всякое самообладание, забыв самого себя, принявшись непостижимо вертеть задницей и сжимать ягодицы. Шахрияр с непроизвольным глухим стоном начал спускать...

Пока царь приходил в себя, джинн тяжело поднялся, надел штаны:

— Твое желание исполнено, повелитель. — Эрейзор превратился в дым, который затянуло в золотую лампу, валявшуюся на полу.

Удовлетворенный Шахрияр счастливо зевнул, и тут же погрузился в сон. День сегодня определенно удался. Надо будет обязательно еще раз пригласить Али-Бабу.

Встав напротив стенки своей лампы, джинн перечеркнул еще одну черточку:

— Девятьсот восемьдесят четвертое. Осталось совсем немного. — Эрейзор усмехнулся. — Вот стану свободным и покажу вам, извращенцам, где раки зимуют!


	2. Chapter 2

**Царь Шахриар(Эгман)/Али-Баба(Тейлз)**

Царь Шахрияр на пару с Али-Бабой миновали массивные врата и открытое пространство круглого дворика. Теперь они находились во внутренних покоях, освещенных свечами и заполненных благоуханием экзотических цветов. Над курильницами вились тонкие струйки ароматного дыма. В центре отделанного бархатом и муслином помещения на возвышении было ложе, застланное красными шелковыми покрывалами.

Глаза лиса вспыхнули — в них горел звериный голод, а в чертах лица появилось нечто-то любострастное. По спине Шахрияра пробежал безотчетный озноб. Этот юноша был умопомрачительно соблазнителен, а ведь он еще даже до него не дотронулся. А его взгляд! Он жег царя огнем.

— У тебя поразительный цвет глаз,— похвалил Шахрияр молодого лиса, теребя кончик правого уса.

— А у тебя голос сладкий, — улыбнулся в ответ Али-Баба.

До сих пор никто не называл его голос сладким. От этого комплимента член Шархиара дернулся. Черт возьми, ведь хренова штуковина редко доходила до такого без физического воздействия.

Покачивая задом, царь направился к ложу. Он сел на матрац и положил ногу на ногу. Его непринужденная поза показывала, насколько он расслаблен.

— Иди сюда, Али.

Лис сделал шаг, потом еще и еще, пока не оказался рядом с ложем. Шахрияр опустил ногу и раздвинул колени, создав пространство между ногами. Под животом ткань на шальварах заметно оттопыривалась. Царь поманил Али-Бабу. Юноша шагнул в пространство между его бедрами и Шахрияр притянул двухвостого к себе. Тогда лис сел на него верхом, его колени уперлись в мягкие бока царя. Али напрягся всем телом, ожидая дальнейших действий владыки. Шахрияр пробежал пальцами по его ребрам, затем притянул к себе за плечи и быстро поцеловал во влажный нос. Юноша чихнул от мягкой щекотки усов. Жаркое дыхание владыки обжигало лису лицо. Царь прерывисто дышал, грудь и живот тяжело вздымались.

— Не знаю, понимаешь ли ты, как сильно я тебя хочу, — пробормотал Шахрияр.

— Я тоже тебя хочу. — Снова этот взгляд — чарующие синие глаза, пронзавшие насквозь.

— Ты получишь меня, Али. Во всех мыслимых вариантах.

Обещание скользнуло по нему, будто шелковая ткань, теплое и зовущее, и такое порочное. Молодой лис слез с колен царя на ложе. Когда глаза Шахрияра нетерпеливо сощурились, Али-Баба поспешно перевернулся на бок, затем на живот.

— На колени, Али! — Шахрияр положил руку ему на спину и крепко прижал к ложу: — Подожди. — Царь потянулся к столику, стоящему у ложа. Открыл нижний ящичек и вытащил шелковый шнур.

— О! Мой повелитель. — Молодой лис продолжал лежать ничком, ожидая, пока царь свяжет ему запястья.

Шахрияр осторожно взял руку Али, потом другую и свел на пояснице. Юноша не осознавал, насколько напряжен, пока царь не наклонился к нему и не коснулся губами уха.

— Расслабься, Али. Тебе так будет только приятней. Ты это знаешь.

Обещание, произнесенное шепотом, расслабило мышцы, и лис утонул в шелковых покрывалах и подушках. Шахрияр приподнял зад парня так, чтобы его колени оказались под ним. Теперь задница лиса торчала вверх. Руки, плотно стянутые веревкой, замерли на пояснице. Царь принялся ласкать его ягодицы, поглаживать пушистые хвосты. Движения были мягкими, успокаивающими. Потом палец Шахрияра вошел в ложбинку между ягодицами, ненадолго замерев возле его анального отверстия.

— Мне не терпится оттрахать тебя, — взбудораженным голосом объявил владыка. — И я это сделаю. Поверь, всему свое время, и я буду наслаждаться каждой секундой, засаживая тебе по самые яйца.

Али-Баба невольно вздрогнул, охваченный похотью, отчаянно жаждущий его прикосновения и обладания над собой. Кровать просела, Шахрияр навалился всем телом. Его руки скользнули по спине лиса, потом легли на связанные запястья. Он погладил стиснутые пальцы юноши и потрогал узел, словно проверяя, крепок ли тот. Лис не мог вздохнуть. Ему было не осмыслить шквал ощущений. Он сознавал свою полную беспомощность, но в то же время знал: ему ничего не угрожает. Шахрияр не сделает ему больно. Он не зайдет так далеко.

Царь спустил шальвары и снова потянулся к столику. Он взял кувшинчик с оливковым маслом, вылил немного и растер между ладонями. Снова налил в руку и теперь обмазал свой член. Одна его ладонь оказалась на связанных запястьях Али-Бабы, а другая скользнула вниз и накрыла юноше анус. Шахрияр довольно долго вставлял член, водя головкой и распаляя лиса, потом вошел в него совсем неглубоко.

— Ты сейчас такой красивый, — произнес он севшим голосом. — На этом ложе, на коленях, со связанными руками, когда способен лишь брать то, что я даю.

Али-Баба был готов кричать от досады. Он достиг предела, а головка члена словно застряла на входе в его анус. Лис качнул бедрами, понуждая Шахрияра проникнуть глубже. Юноша никак не ожидал, что получит за это сильный шлепок по заду. Потом владыка усмехнулся.

— Какой ты нетерпеливый, — с нескрываемым изумлением заметил он. — Нет, Али, мы будем делать по-моему. Я хочу оказаться внутри ничуть не меньше тебя, но наслаждаюсь каждым мгновением. Поскольку как только я полностью войду в тебя, мне долго не продержаться, вот я и растягиваю удовольствие.

Лис закрыл глаза и застонал. Шахрияр снова усмехнулся и ввел член еще на пару сантиметров. Али-Баба только вздохнул, напряженный, ждущий, предвкушающий. Все его тело дрожало и сжималось. Как же ему хотелось этот пенис целиком.

— Я тебя хочу, — сказал Али-Баба. — Пожалуйста.

— Ты хочешь меня или мой член? — произнес царь елейным тоном.

— Обоих, — сдавленно отозвался юноша.

— Хороший ответ, — пробормотал Шахрияр, нагнулся и поцеловал его в плечо, потерся щекой об шерстку.

Его пальцы впились лису в ляжки, затем прикосновение стало нежнее, как будто царь вспомнил об осторожности. Он вышел, снова резко вошел, крепко сжимая его ягодицы.

— Я не сделал тебе больно? — прохрипел Шахрияр.

До чего же лису нравилось ощущать его неистовое желание и одновременно столь покровительственную заботу.

— Нет! — Али-Баба мотнул головой. — Мне совсем не больно. Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

Шахрияр сдавил его связанные запястья и вошел еще глубже. Али-Баба шумно вздохнул, его глаза округлились, а рот оставался открытым в беззвучном крике.

— Ответ, достойный твоего царя, — прошептал Шахрияр, наклоняясь к его уху.

Его широкое тело накрыло молодого лиса. Сильные ладони правителя вжимались Али-Бабе в связанные руки. Юноша выгнул спину и принялся извиваться, не находя выхода для отчаянной жажды большего. Еще несколько грубых толчков и на бедрах оказалось собственное семя.

Никогда, даже в самых неистовых фантазиях лис и предположить не мог, что можно так кончить лишь оттого, что тебя отымел в задницу уже немолодой и полный мужчина. Это настолько опрокидывало его представления, до того выбивало из привычного мира и превосходило самые необузданные мечты о близости с этим величественным человеком, что разум был опустошен.

Вскоре Шахрияр развязал ему руки и стал осторожно растирать запястья. Как только царь полностью разделся, то прилег рядом с юношей и принялся поглаживать его плечи, грудь, живот и бедра, играл с двумя хвостами, изредка касаясь ладонью ягодиц.

— Не хочешь разнообразить наш вечер? — Улыбаясь, Али-Баба покрутил массивное золотое кольцо на среднем пальце.

Шахрияр хитро улыбнулся в усы:

— Нашел еще одного джинна. — Он подмигнул юноше. — Я так полагаю, думаем мы об одном и том же.

— Да! — Лис потянулся и лизнул его верхнюю губу, захватив языком несколько рыжих волосков из растрепанных усов. — Об одном очень быстром синем еже.


	3. Chapter 3

**Али-Баба(Тейлз)/царь Шахриар(Эггман)/Соник**

Поздним вечером Соник с друзьями играли в футбол на траве, хотя в каждой из команд не только не набралось по одиннадцать игроков, но даже число участников было разным.

Когда раздался свисток судьи — Руж, еж уже был словно в состоянии транса. Все его мысли были направлены на то, чтобы определить, где в данный момент находится мяч, куда он покатится, и кто его отобьет. Но игра протекала довольно вяло. Были промахи, неудачные попытки вести мяч, сделать пас. К концу первого тайма счет так и не был открыт.

Во втором тайме атмосфера на поле накалилась. То и дело возникали стычки в напрасной попытке отбить летящий мяч. В результате во время игры постоянно использовались силовые приемы, а судья то и дело поднимала желтую карточку.

За пять минут до окончания матча команда Хаотиксов завладела мячом. Но Тейлз, будучи вратарем, отбил его от центра ворот, и мяч перешел к полузащитнику — Эми. Ежиха вела мяч несколько метров, удачно избежав защитника другой команды — Вектора, а затем, уже на половине противника, передала его Наклзу. Ехидна решительно отправил мяч на боковую линию, обозначенную вырванной травой, Сонику. Синий еж аккуратно повел мяч вдоль «белой линии», обойдя полузащитника — Эспио, который попытался подставить ему подножку. Соник послал мяч вперед, потом, уклонился влево от хамелеона, взмахнул правой ногой, пытаясь коснуться мяча. Он очень надеялся, что мяч пролетит мимо Эспио и попадет прямо в ворота. Ударив по мячу, еж коснулся сперва плечом, а потом и боком травы. Все лицо у него оказалось в зеленом соке и грязи. Соник поднял голову и сразу услышал свисток судьи, засчитавшей гол, а потом увидел и сам мяч, который лежал в сетке ворот соперников. Расстроенный Чарми парил у верхней перекладины.

И тут прозвучал еще один, финальный, свисток игры. Наклз с радостными воплями помог ежу подняться. Тейлз и Эми сорвались с места и побежали на другую половину поля. Друзья возбужденно подпрыгивали. Розовая ежиха все время порывалась обнять и поцеловать Соника. Хаотиксы по очереди одобрительно похлопывали ежа по спине. Соник радостно вскинул руки вверх и несколько раз обежал поле на сверхзвуковой скорости.

Ночное небо сверкало всеми своими звездами. В темноте вспыхнула полоска света. Соник и Тейлз еще сильнее запрокинули головы и старались не моргать.

Примерно через минуту еж устало опустил голову:

— Слушай, бро? Когда уже следующая?

— Не известно. Но этот метеорный поток довольно густой, — сказал Тейлз. — Их будет тридцать-сорок в час.

— Что?! Это сколько же ждать?

Звезда сорвалась уже в другом месте.

— Смотри! — крикнул лисенок, протянув руку.

Это была совершенно непредсказуемая вещь, невозможно было предугадать, какая из звезд и когда собирается «упасть».

— Тейлз. Ты собираешься стоять здесь всю ночь?

Лисенок удовлетворительно кивнул.

— Тогда давай без меня. — Синий ежик потянулся. — Я домой. Спать охота.

Попрощавшись с другом, он направился по тропинке, теряющейся в густых зарослях можжевельника.

Когда Соник добрался до дома, он с трудом заставил себя принять душ. Выйдя из ванной, еж босиком направился к кровати. Его голова еще не коснулась подушки, а он уже заснул. За окном звезды бросались в редкие темные пятна на черном куполе, вверх или вниз, и сгорали.

 **vvvvv**

Полусонный ежик повел правым ухом. За его спиной слышалось журчание воды. Босые ноги коснулись прохладных каменных плит. Ветерок ерошил его колючки и приятно холодил спину.

Соник открыл глаза, удивленно озираясь. Он находился в небольшом дворе, круглом по форме, и сидел на бортике мраморного фонтана. Это была великолепная конструкция. Каскад воды в центре образовывал купол, а прозрачные капли, отражаясь в свете факелов, сверкали в воздухе, словно самоцветы.

Напротив ежа, смущенно улыбаясь, стояла Джинния Шахра.

— Здрасте. — Соник поджал губы и склонил голову на бок. — Что у вас опять произошло?

— О, Соник! — Девушка заломила руки. — Я взяла на себя смелость снова переместить тебя к нам. Царь Шахрияр узнал, что ты спас наш мир от коварного Эрейзора Джинна. Великий владыка хочет восславить тебя, воздав все возможные почести.

— Нет уж! Мне не очень нравится, когда меня кто-то воссла… восславляет. Тем более, если этот кто-то очень похож на Эггмана.

— Хорошо, Соник. — Шахра вздохнула. — Если таково твое желание…

— А то!

— Но, понимаешь ли, — девушка-джинн покачала головой, — моя сила уменьшилась, и я не могу сразу же, просто так, перенести тебя обратно.

Ежик нахмурил брови, собираясь соскочить с бортика фонтана.

— Не сердись, пожалуйста, — обратилась к нему Шахра. В руках у нее появился маленький серебряный кубок, инкрустированный перламутром. — Если ты выпьешь этот волшебный напиток, то через некоторое время окажешься у себя дома.

— Тогда давай! — Соник выхватил из ее рук кубок, чуть не расплескав содержимое. Запахло пряными травами. — А это безопасно? — спросил он, уже поднеся кубок ко рту.

— Да. Абсолютно. — Девушка опустила глаза.

— О.К. — Еж выпил содержимое залпом. — Не плохо. На вкус как сироп от кашля.

Он уставился на Шахру:

— Ну, когда я попаду домой?

— Подожди пару минут. А я пока отправлюсь к царю. Сообщу ему, что ты не смог прибыть.

— Отлично, — сказал Соник. Спохватившись, он тут же добавил: — И спасибо тебе.

Но Шахра уже пропала.

Еж поудобнее устроился на бортике фонтана, болтая в воздухе ногами. Хотелось спать. Соник зевнул и поднял взгляд. Над ним переливались россыпи звезд.

— Делать им нечего, только устраивать приемы поздней ночью. — Еж поставил ноги на бортик, а затем и вовсе улегся на него. Снова громко зевнув, Соник прикрыл глаза. Вот и хорошо, проснется он уже у себя в кровати.

 **vvvvv**

Молодой синий еж поморщился и приоткрыл свои огромные изумрудные глаза:

— Привет Тейлз. И тебе привет, яйцо с усами. — Его голова снова опустилась на подушки. Юноша попытался завернуться в шелковые покрывала, что кучей валялись в центре ложа.

Царь Шахрияр и Али-Баба переглянулись.

— Шахра дала ему слишком много отвара из конопли и белладонны, — сокрушаясь, проговорил лис.

— Нам это только на руку. — Царь встал на четвереньки. Его голова нависала над пахом Соника. Стоящий за ним у ложа лис охнул от открывшегося его взору зрелища. Шахрияр принялся медленно поглаживать пах молодому ежу. Наклоняясь, он пару раз лизнул у него между ног. Высунувшийся член не успел встать, и царь помог ему рукой.

Все еще стоя на месте, Али-Баба заворожено следил, как набухал и твердел член, распростертого на ложе юноши, становясь длиннее и толще. Рука Шахрияра гуляла взад-вперед по стволу — красиво и эротично. Атмосфера наполнилась предвкушением. Лис чувствовал, как сильно возбужден царь, и понимал, что возбуждение требует выхода. Рука владыки скользнула к головке члена Соника и чуть сдавила ее.

— Э-э-э! — Еж замотал головой.

От звука его голоса рот Шахрияра наполнился слюной. Царю не терпелось поскорее взять член Соника в рот, ощутить его вкус. Шахрияр уткнулся подбородком в матрац у промежности ежа. Тогда его живот опустился на ложе, а ладони сдвинулись к бедрам. Но не успел человек и открыть рот, как у его ягодиц оказался Али-Баба. Молодой лис заерзал сзади, стиснул его запястья, придавив руки к постели, удерживая все его тело. Усмехнувшись, царь, наконец, обхватил губами пенис Соника.

— М-м-м! — Юноша резко дернулся, да так, что Шахрияру пришлось вырвать правую руку из-под ладони Али-Бабы и обхватить яички ежа, аккуратно погладив их большим и средним пальцами.

И в этот самый момент скользкий от масла член Али-Бабы ударился об ягодицы владыки. Головка надавила на мышцы входа. Лис с силой вогнал туда член, глубоко и жестко. С ним и податливым Соником Шахрияр окончательно потерял голову. Трепет, зародившийся в глубине живота, растекся по телу, и это почти не отличалось от наркотика. У царя перехватило дыхание. От возбуждения кружилась голова. Лис начал быстро и решительно толкаться. Звук от ударов его яичек об ягодицы человека ласкал слух им обоим. Не сказать, чтобы пенис у юноши был маленький. Но явно поменьше, чем у прежних любовников владыки. Однако Али-Баба хорошо умел им пользоваться. Сосредоточившись, Шахрияр сделал глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь запахом и вкусом члена Соника, одновременно ощущая, как рвано в нем двигается Али-Баба, приподнимая свой зад. Он не мог насытиться ими двумя.

— И-и-и! — С губ Соника сорвался стон наслаждения. Это придало владыке уверенности и подхлестнуло его желание. Он всосал член как можно глубже.

Шахрияр уже ощущал вкус первых капелек семени и знал: молодой еж на пределе. Тело юноши сжалось и напряглось — признак надвигающегося оргазма. Это не было медленным чувственным танцем, неспешным приближением к завершению. Али-Баба вышел из него и тут же снова вошел, всколыхнув его тело силой вторжения.

Гортанным, неотразимо сексуальным голосом лис прошептал:

— Я всегда этого желал.

Али-Баба своим членом приподнимал немного ягодицы владыки. А царь жаждал лишь одного: чтобы он оставался на нем и внутри его. И тут повинуясь инстинктам, еж начал подвигать бедра, толкаясь в рот Шахрияру. Тот сосал и облизывал, позволяя Сонику вталкивать член ему в рот и вытаскивать наружу.

— Э-г-г-м-а-н… — простонал синий еж.

Рот заполнился горячей, солоноватой, вязкой жидкостью. Шахрияр глотал сперму, пытаясь удерживать ее во рту, стараясь поспевать за его движениями. Сзади дернулось и обмякло тело лиса — Али-Баба извергся с болезненной силой.

Царь Шахрияр еле сдерживал крик победы, торжества и удовлетворения. Он чувствовал себя так, словно настиг добычу. Они принадлежат ему. Он захватил их целиком, и теперь они в его власти.

 **vvvvv**

— Что стоишь? Помоги нам. — Али-Баба попытался поднять Соника, который растянулся поперек необъятного пуза владыки.

На лице Шахры появилось брезгливое выражение. Не понятно, что ее больше смущало — вся эта непристойная картина в целом, или, все же, вид голого царя Шахрияра.

Владыка потянулся и приподнял ежа, держа за лопатки:

— Отправляйте-ка его домой.

Соник отчаянно тянул к нему руки.

Али-Баба и Шахра повели ежа к выходу, поддерживая под плечи. Счастливо улыбающийся Соник с трудом переставлял ноги. Сзади скрипнуло ложе — царь завалился спать, укрывшись шелковым покрывалом. Лис обернулся, окинув взглядом человека, и безотчетно вздохнул.

— А кто такой Эггман? — с нескрываемым интересом спросил Али-Баба, повернувшись к девушке.


End file.
